


Knight in Shining Armor

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn saves you from a creep in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

It was a Friday night and you had a long week. You wanted to drink and dance and just have a good time. You had been taking shots with your best friend but she ditched you after she found a guy to make out with so you found some strangers to dance with. You were getting tired of the guy you were dancing with so you left to get a drink. 

“Cosmopolitan.” You told the bartender once you got his attention. You took a sip of your drink as you scanned the dance floor for another guy to dance with. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you drinking alone?” you heard a raspy voice say to your left.

You turned to look at him. “Having a good time. ALONE.” You stressed the last part, not really wanting to deal with him. He had a glint in his eyes that made you uneasy. You turned back to the dance floor and ignored him thinking he’d get the hint. 

“Let me buy you a drink.” he continued.

“I have a drink.”

“Well let me buy you another.”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” You downed the rest of your drink and headed back to the dance floor seeking to get lost in the foul smelling sweaty center.

You danced for awhile longer before going back for another drink. As soon as you had made it to the bar the guy was back offering to buy you another drink. You tried to decline but he was persistent so you figured you’d let him buy you a drink after all it was just one drink. While you were drinking he was trying to have a conversation with you that you weren’t interested in at all and once again you scanned the crowd for someone else to talk to or dance with. You locked eyes with a raven haired boy with the perfect amount of stubble peppered down his strong jaw line. You flashed him a demure smile before you were snapped back to the guy in front of you who was still talking. You downed the rest of your drink and waved the bartender for another trying to drown out his voice. 

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late, got caught up at work.” The raven haired boy said as he pulled you in and pecked your cheek. “Hey man thank for distracting her while she was waiting, maybe now she won’t be so upset with me.” He said as he shook the guy’s hand. 

“You’re together?” the creepy guy asked motioning between the two of you.

“Yeah, yeah going on a year now.” You said playing along.

“Then I guess I’ll leave you two alone now.” He said defeated as he left you with your ‘boyfriend’.

“Thank you for the rescue.” You said when the other guy was out of earshot. 

“You looked like you needed some help.” He replied. “I’m Zayn by the way.” It’s a good thing he told you his name because you were too drunk to recognize him.

“Thanks, I did. I’m Alexa, nice to meet you.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I think I’ve had enough already.”

“Then can I get a phone number?”

“Well we have been dating for a year so I guess you’re entitled to my phone number by now.” You chuckled as you put your number in his phone. 

You talked for awhile longer before the friend that had ditched you came up to the two of you. “Come dance with me!” she slurred as she dragged you towards the dance floor. 

You happily ran off with her and Zayn didn’t look upset he just smiled and laughed to himself as you left. Eventually you lost your friend in the mob of people and before you knew it you were dancing with strangers again. 

“What would your boyfriend think?” you heard someone growl in your ear. You turned around to see the guy that had been harassing you earlier. 

“Oh sod off.” You said annoyed and turned around to try and get away from him. 

“No.” he growled as he pulled you off the dance floor. 

“Hey let go of me.” You whined as his grip tightened. No one paid much attention to you and you were starting to panic but you were too drunk to fight back. “I said let go of me.” You screamed as he pulled you out of the building. 

“You think you’re so much better than me don’t you?” he said as he pinned you against the wall. By the smell of his breath and the slur of his words it was clear now that he was just as drunk as you were. However he had the advantage of being naturally bigger and stronger than you. 

“Hey!” a deep raspy smoker’s voice yelled, “I believe she asked you to leave her alone.” He continued as he pulled the creep off of you and entered your line of sight. You were stunned and it took you a moment to realize it was the guy from earlier. Zayn right?

Zayn reached out to you and pulled you next to him to start walking away but the guy reached out an arm to stop him. “This doesn’t concern you pretty boy.” He spat.

“Well I’m here so it concerns me now.” Zayn replied. The guy raised a hand to throw a punch towards Zayn who stopped it and twisted the guys arm around his back and did something to send the guy to his knees. Zayn bent down to growl in his ear, “We were just leaving; do you have a problem with that?” The guy frantically shook his head and roughly let go of him before pulling you into his side and walking you to his car. There were flashes everywhere but your eyes were too blurry with tears to clearly see what they were. When you got to the privacy of the car he asked you if you were ok. All you could do was nod you were too stunned to say anything and your voice probably would have failed you if you had tried. He asked you if you wanted to go home and you shook your head no so he drove you back to your apartment, forced some Advil down your throat and laid you down in bed. He was a perfect gentleman and slept on the couch, not that you would remember in the morning anyway. 

You woke up in the morning with little memory of the night before. You remembered the beginning of the night and the rest was coming back slowly. You still had no idea where you were or how you got there though. You heard some racket down the hall and figured it was whoever actually lived there so you went to go see what was going on. You followed the noise to the kitchen and as soon as you entered the room your presence was noticed.

“How are you feeling? Do you want some tea?” the man said as he turned around. He looked like…but it couldn’t be…how would I end up going home with Zayn Malik? Am I still drunk? Maybe I’m just dreaming, but my headache is too real, I’m definitely awake, what the hell happened last night?

“Tea would be lovely.” You said as you took time to try and collect your thoughts. “How did I…did we…what happened last night?” 

“You don’t remember?” He asked as he handed you a cup of tea.

“The last thing I remember is my friend ditching me to make out with some guy and then some weird guy started talking to me.”

“Kind of short for a guy but still taller than you, bit of a beer gut and scruffy hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed?”

“Yeah sounds about right.”

“You looked like you wanted to be anywhere other than with him so I came up to talk to you.”

“Oh yeah that’s right you pretended to be my boyfriend right?”

“Yeah!”

“Ok its coming back to me now.”

“Do you remember him dragging you out of the club later?”

“Vaguely. I remember you showing up out of nowhere like fucking superman or something. What were you doing outside anyway?”

“I was out for a smoke.”

“Well I owe you one.”

“Eh. I think I probably owe you at this point, we ended up in the tabloids.” He said as he dropped a magazine on the counter for you to look at. On the cover was a picture of him ushering you to his car, tears streaming down your face dragging your makeup with it and hair messed up from scraping against the brick wall as you had struggled to get away. You didn’t really care about the picture though, you would probably be in a much worse position right now had he not showed up. You did notice the headline though, ‘Zayn Malik Leaving Club with Mystery Girl’, so it really was him. 

“I’m Mystery Girl huh?” you chuckled.

“Yeah sorry.” He apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. If you hadn’t shown up when you did I would probably have bigger things to worry about than a picture in a magazine. It’s not that big of a deal.” You assured him. At this point you were starting to feel like you had overstayed your welcome so you wanted to get out of his hair, “Listen I’ll just go get my things and I’ll be on my way.”

“You don’t have to leave so soon. Really I don’t mind, at least stay for breakfast.”

“I suppose breakfast couldn’t hurt. So um did we…last night?”

“No. I put you to bed and then slept on the couch.”

“Oh god I even kicked you out of your own bed. I’m sorry you had to put up with me last night I must have been a real pain.”

“Not really. You were fun when I was talking to you in the club and after the incident with the guy you were kind of just quiet.” 

You continued to talk throughout breakfast and you were actually having a pretty good time. He was funny and you had a lot in common. You finished eating and then went off to collect your things and wash the makeup off your face.

“If there’s anything I can do to repay you…” you started as you were about to walk out.

“Actually, there is something you could do not that you mention it.”

“Yeah? What?”

“Go out with me tomorrow night.”

“Go out with you?”

“Yes.”

“Like on a date?”

“Yes.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m your knight in shining armor and you like me?”

You stared at him with narrow eyes for a moment just to make him sweat a little. “I suppose I could suffer through one night with you.” You teased.

“Great! I’ll call you then.”

“I don’t remember giving you my phone number.”

“You may not remember it but you did in fact give me your number when we were talking in the club.” He laughed.

“Oh.”

“Why don’t you go sleep off your hangover some more,” he suggested, “I’ll call you later.”

“Yeah I guess that’s probably a good idea.” You said as you walked out of his apartment, already excited and anxious for your date and knowing you weren’t going home to sleep, you had an outfit to pick out and a best friend to call.


End file.
